Grain bag unloading apparatus that unload grain bags are known in the art. They are similar in the manner in that they all have grain auger configurations which have an input end inserted into a grain bag and a remote output end. They differ in the manner that the grain bag is fed into and flows through the apparatus. Some grain bag unloading apparatus insert one end of the grain bag into the apparatus and draw the grain bag into an interior of the apparatus as the grain bag unloading apparatus advances. Other grain bag unloading apparatus position the grain bag externally and drive over the grain bag as the grain bag unloading apparatus advances.